


Frozen Memories

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Recovery gone right; pranks gone wrong.Day 10 - "Sorry, I didn't know"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Frozen Memories

They didn’t stay in the infirmary for long. They were just there to make sure nothing went wrong while they woke up and formality. Within hours they were out and in the common room with everyone else having dinner.

“How long were we down there?”

“Couple hours,” Tony answered. “You guys were pretty deep, and with the ground so unstable from the bomb, we had to do everything just right, or you would’ve gone farther down. Once we saw the top, Thor and Brucie held it up while the rest of us pulled you out.”

“You guys passed out right before we cleared a hole for us to get through. I watched Barnes just plop over.” Clint mimes Bucky passing out with sound effects.

“On the other hand, it did leave Steve time to heal. Got the blood out of your gut, and you healed right up while you slept.” Natasha throws a chopstick at Steve’s stomach as if to emphasize her point.

Steve catches it and flicks it back at her. After that, they go their separate ways to their rooms for the night.

Morning, a few days later, isn’t kind to Steve.

He wakes up drenched in cold water, the memory of drowning at the forefront of his mind. He’s out of bed faster than lightning and out into the bathroom. He parks himself in the tub and turns the hot water on, flinching at the cold starting temperature before it warms enough to scald his skin. Steve’s perfect memory is a burden in moments like these as he struggles to push away the feeling of cold water seeping into his skin and lungs. He relives his drowning in high definition as if it’s happening in real-time. He can’t get air in his lungs; he can’t shake the cold in his bones. Steve hears the Valkyrie’s crashing and creaking around him; parts get torn apart by the ice.

When the real world starts filtering back in, his skin feels like it’s on fire, and he’s almost too hot. Bucky’s in front of him, talking to him, trying to ground him in the present. It’s working now that he can hear. It also brings into clarity another person in the room.

“Steve? Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t think- fuck.” It’s Tony. That means Tony pulled a prank that’s harmless to most. Just not to Steve, who froze alive in the Arctic putting down the bombs that would’ve blown up the States.

“It’s alright, Tony.” Steve croaks out, “That’s usually not something that sets people off.”

Tony makes some sort of strangled, dying animal noise, “ _ Steve _ ! That’s not the  _ point _ .”

Bucky turns from Steve to Tony, “It happens, you didn’t realize. Just don’t do it again, and we’ll call it even.”

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry, won’t happen again.” Tony turns and flees the bathroom to his lab, most likely.

Steve sighs and turns off the water, “Hell of a way to wake up.”

“You goddamn  _ punk _ .” Bucky groans, “That is not how you react to a panic attack.”

“Says who? You? Since when did I listen to you?”

“Wish you did a little more often.”

“Takes the fun out of it.”

“I swear to God, Steve.”

“Let me dry off and change. We can make Tony an old Depression cake.”

“You devious little shit. Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way that boy isn't triggered by cold water. If he has time to brace for it and knows it's coming, he can deal with it. Unexpectedly? Hell Nah!
> 
> Also, here are some links to the "cakes" Steve's talking about:  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeRLo689/b  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeRLTCDp/  
> He has a few others, too, of which I'd highly recommend (not to eat, though). And yes, he does look like pre-serum Steve.


End file.
